Student Council Podcasts!
by adayday2
Summary: The Student Council of Ashford Academy decides to make podcasts for the student body! Of course, the topics hold no educational value at all. What fun shows will they have? Companion to Lelouch and Kallen Conversations.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new CG parody, Student Council Podcasts! I strongly advise you to read Lelouch and Kallen Conversations for future references in this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

L: Milly do we really have to do this?

M: Yes Lulu! Now stop complaining.

L: Sorry about this Suzaku.

S: Oh it's fine. I'm actually excited!

L: Not you too. . .

K: Lelouch, just shut up and cooperate.

L: Who are you to be giving orders, Q1?

M: Q1?

S: Apparently it's a nickname.

M: I see.

R: Would you guys please be more serious about this? I'm about to start the live feed!

M: Woah! Alright everybody, places!

S: Yes, ma'am!

K: Uh-huh.

L: -shakes head-

R: And we're on in three, two, one!

M: Heloooooo Ashford Academy! Welcome to the Student Council's very first live podcast! And here are our hosts for today's show!

S: -nervously- Um, hi everyone.

K: -boringly- Hey,

M: Oh come on you two brighten up! Anyway, a week ago we sent out a ballot to all the students to vote on what they'd like the first show to be about! Rivalz, could you tell our audience the choices?

R: Right o' Madam President! The choices were: Cosplay Fun with Shirley, Kallen, and Milly, Mechanic Experiments with Suzaku, Rivalz and Nina, and Interviewing Lelouch!

M: There you have it! And the one with the most votes was. . .Interviewing Lelouch!

L: -groan- Why was I the only one with my own topic?

M: Oh quiet back there!

S: Um, Madam President? Shouldn't we get started now?

K: Shut up Suzaku I don't want to do this.

S: Huh? Say something Kallen?

K: Nothing. (This guy's the White Knight? Would've fooled me.) **A/N: He did Kallen.**

M: Now, I'll let our lovely hosts take over!

S: Thanks Milly. Kallen would you like to introduce Lelouch?

K: I'd rather not.

S: Alright then. Everyone please welcome our victim- I mean Vice President, Lelouch Lamperouge!

L: -reluctantly comes out from behind the camera and takes seat across from Suzaku and Kallen- Hello everyone.

S: Hi there Lelouch.

K: Hola.

L: What is this spanish class?

K: -kick to the leg-

L: OOOOWWWWWW!

S: Woah now you two let's not get all flirty on camera.

K: F-Fli-Flirt? You've gotta be kidding me! Heh.

L: Oh so that's why you abuse me, cuz you secretly have a deep burning passion for me. I see now.

K: -lifts hand to punch-

S: -blocks angry fist- Okay! Let's get to today's program shall we?

L: Fine by me.

K: -huffs-

L: Did you really just huff?

K: Yes I did, problem?

L: No, you're just further proving my theory that you're a bitch.

S: ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TO THE INTERVIEW NOW! K?

L: -nods curtly-

K: O-Okay. . (since when does pretty boy over here yell?) **A/N: Just wait until Euphemia dies.**

S: Now for the interview questions, we asked you, Ashford Academy student body, to email your questions to our website. Thanks to everyone who submitted a question!

K: Whoop-tee-doo.

L: Thank you for providing the instruments of my torture!

S: Let's get to our first question! This one's from babeUwant2date156.

L: Oh dear Zero.

S: ZERO? WHERE?

K: Nowhere! Just ask the question dammit!

Lloyd: Don't forget about what your therapist said Kururugi!

K: Uh, where'd the voice come from?

S: I don't know. . he's just everywhere. . . like. . . like. . ZERO!

L: -slaps- Pull it together Suzaku! Now get on with it!

S: -breaths slowly in and out- Okay, babeUwant2date156 asks: Where would you bring a girl for a date?

L: I wouldn't go on a date in the first place.

S: Ouch, that's pretty harsh.

K: It's normal trust me.

S: Next question is from pixie4. She asks: What products do you use on your skin?

K: Wtf?

L: I don't know either.

S: What products _do_ you use Lelouch? Your skin is always so clear and soft!

K: Ehhh I'm getting uncomfortable here.

L: Try being in my place.

S: Answer Lelouch!

L: Um, soap? The white kind? With the bird on it?

S: Interesting. . .

K: Not really.

S: Okay, cosplaygirl89 asks: Is it true you make the Student Council's cosplay costumes?

L: Yes.

S: How long have you been sewing Lelouch?

L: Hm, since I was four I suppose.

S: That's a long time.

K: Pfffhh.

L: Problem, Q1?

K: Nnnooo jjuuusssttt assskkk tthhee nneexxttt qquueessttiionn. (HAHAHAHAHAH! He sews! The great Zero sews!)

S: Alrigthy then. Next question is surprisingly from a guy. His name is yaoixox.

L: Please skip this question.

K: For once he's right.

S: But why? It's our first question from a boy!

L: Suzaku. . do you not know what yaoi means?

S: Yaoi? What's that? Some kind of fruit or something?

K: Ha that's ironic cuz yaoi and then lemons. . heh.

S: Lemons?

L: You don't know what they are either?

S: Nope.

K: I'm sure Lelouch would gladly show you after the show.

L: W-What?

S: Could you Lelouch, please?

L: Yes of course- I mean uhh what's the question Suzaku?

S: Oh right. Yaoixo asks: Briefs, boxers, or commando?

L: -looks straight at camera- You have one strange mind my friend.

K: Answer the question Lelouch!

L: Why, do you want to know?

K: Nooo. . .

L: Then why do you have a notepad and pen?

K: No reason. .

S: You're weird Kallen.

L: Do I really have to answer this?

S: Well, if you don't want to-

K: YES! YES YOU DO!

S: . . . .(scared)

L: . . . (annoyed)

K: . . . (excited)

L: Fine, I wear boxers.

K: WHAT COLOR?

S: Okay! Next question! This one looks normal, it's from XXbtw: What's your favorite subject?

L: Hm, I'd say Debate Class.

S: Ha, very typical of you.

L: Shut it.

S: Woah just saying.

L: Just go on with the torture.

S: Next question is from pizzalovergreengirl: If you were given the power to instigate a rebellion in Area 11, raise an army, and defeat Britannia and then take over the world to make it a better place for your little sister would you do it?

L: . . . -_- (That witch!)

K: . . .o.O (Stupid girl!)

S:. . . . :D (This is an odd question!)

L: Ahem, I'd rather not say.

S: So is that a yes or a no?

K: (It's a yes, a Zero-tastic-Black Knights-Geass-Britannia-Hating-Sister-Loving filled yes.)

L: Next.

S: Hm. . suspicious. . .anyway! This one's from gottahit_thebooks: How do you get such good grades?

L: Studying.

S: Any tips you'd like to give to our viewers?

L: Quit fooling around writing in your diaries, complaining about how your life sucks and you want it to end. Stop trying building up the courage to ask your crush out and actually read a book for once in your life.

K: -guilty chuckles-

S: -whistles happily-

L: -yawns-

M: Excuse me! Move it you three! We still have a couple minutes left!

S: Oh! Sorry about that.

K: When will this misery end. . .

L: I've been asking myself that ever since this damn thing started.

S: Now you two let's just bear with it for these last couple questions, shall we?

K: Fine.

L: Whatever. Ask away.

S: Okay, next question is from anonymous: Who do you think I am?

L: What the hell. Why would someone ask that.

K: Are you stupid or something? There's over 2,000 students at Ashford Academy, how would he know?

S: This question is on the weird side.

L: Oh wait. I know who it is. Damn that bastard.

K: What? How could you know?

L: Cuz he's laughing right now and if he zooms the camera in on my pissed off face he will die.

R: -snicker snicker-

L: Rivalz you're such a jackass.

K: Really that was just ridiculous.

S: Ha, I thought it was pretty funny.

L: -glare-

K: -bitch glare-

S: Heh. . .Alright let's get to a serious question! This one's from kallen=whoreFTW, hm odd screen name.

K: Don't you dare read that.

S: Why, did you send it?

K: Of course not!

S: So why can't I read it?

L: Oh Suzaku sometimes I love your obliviousness. Go ahead and read it.

S: Okay then, kallen=wh-

K: Just read the question!

S: Ah! Why do you hang out with Kallen so much? She's such a-

L: Whore?

S: Well yes, that's what it says here.

K: I'm gonna kill whoever sent that.

L: That's not very nice Kallen. Now what did the counselor say?

K: -mumbles- No killing anyone when I'm at school.

L: Good girl.

S: . . .This is getting weirder and weirder.

L: Really? I never noticed!

S: Seriously?

K: Okay Suzaku you're stupid.

L: Can I answer that question from the smart person who knows Kallen is a whore?

K: Lelouch. .

S: Sure!

L: Alright. -kneels in front of Kallen and holds her hands-

K: W-Wha-What a-are you do-doing?

S: o.O

L: Telling you how I really feel about you.

S: O.O

M: This is getting good!

R: I know! Keep going Lelouch!

K: Y-you ca-can't be se-serious!

L: Do you think I'm joking?

Student Council and entire student body: YES!

L: I can assure you I am not.

K: So w-what are yo-you go-gonna say?

L: Kallen, ever since I've known you, I've always thought that your

R: -eyes are so beautiful?

M: -your body is sexy?

S: -combat skills are amazing?

L: -only reason for existence in this world is to be the Queen of Fanservice.

R: (He's totally dead.)

M: (Start running, Lulu!)

S: Hm, he's right! She is the Queen of Fanservice!

K: -slowly turns to Suzaku with eyes of the devil-

S: Oh crap. . was I thinking out loud again?

L: Yup. Ow, Kallen let go of my hands already!

K: No way. I'm keeping you by my side until I'm done killing Suzaku, then you're next.

L: But wouldn't you rather kill me first because I called you Queen of Fan-

K: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!

L: Yes, ma'am.

K: Now. . SUZAKU!

S: Heh, is that Miss Cecile calling me?

M: I don't hear anything.

R: Nada.

L: Suzaku you're an idiot.

S: Hee. . coming Miss Cecile!

K: You can run but you can't hide. .

L: That line is so over used these days, can't you be more original?

K: You aren't in any position to be a smartass.

L: Granted you may be right, but still I mean-

K: JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME AS I GO MURDER SUZAKU!

L: A-Alright!

M: So I guess it's just us, Rivalz.

R: Guess so. Well everybody, I hope you enjoyed the first podcast of the Student Council!

M: Stay tuned next week for Cosplay Fun with Shirely, Kallen, and Milly!

R: Bye everyone!

M: See ya la-

C.C.: PIZZA.

M: Um, who are you?

C.C.: PIZZA.

R: Prez I think we should just walk away.

M: Yes, I agree.

C.C.: PIZZA!

* * *

**A/N: Just thought I'd put C.C. in there and her stupid pizza. Ha, hope you liked it! **


End file.
